The Sun: Te Amo
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Part Two Of The Sun Trilogy. Sol was their slave in four years. When she finally got free she ended up falling for no other than her kidnapper and part-murder of her family. Rated M. Spike/OC nominated to Sunnydale Memorial Fanfictions Awards
1. And They Meet

Wolla! Back In BlackXD

A week since last one ended. Now the start for this one. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, added and loved the The Sun: Painful Love. You made this story!

-!-

Chapter 1: And They Meet

Spike looked up in the ceiling of the bedroom he and Dru, his sire, shared. He'd killed the brazilian owners of the house and moved in with Dru. Three months. Three months since Sunnyhell. Three bloody awefull months since he saw Sol. His sun. In four years she'd been Dru's pet. Only a child. under a half year ago he'd fallen in love with the girl. The line between hate and love. The more you hate someone, the smaller the line gets. He drank from the Jack Daniels bottle. It took a vampire a bloody long time to get drunk but evanually the vampire would get drunk as well. That line had Spike crossed 2 months and 30 days ago. He'd been a asshole, just leaving her there. Leaving his norwegian sun. He'd been in Norway twice. The first time was in 1977, Oslo City. Been feeding and gone to the Sex Pistol concert at the Pingvin Klubb/Club. The other time was 4 years ago in Stavanger when he and Drusilla slaughtered the 12 year old Sol's family. She was 16 now. Beautiful and sweet. Yet sick and fragile. Spike had even upset his sire by drinking and thinking of Sol. It was most likely the first time she was honestly upset. Not worried. Upset cause she wasn't the woman on his mind. It was ironic, that she was like that. She was the one that had wanted Sol. Sol looked like a doll. In many ways was Sol and Drusilla very much alike. Both of them was pale to death, sickly thin and very fragile. Also, both of them was very weird. Dru was insane, and many would mean that Sol was as well. Spike guessed Dru wanted a doll slash daughter thing.

"Shut the _fuck _up!" Spike shouted as Drusilla entered the room, her voice whining and bloody annoying.

"Ashes in your head…ashes ashes ashes….." Drusilla continued, but winced as the empty bottle of Jack was thrown against the wall, breaking into millions of small small pieces. Spike sat up, looking on her with furious eyes. Tried and furious eyes.

"Shut up! I'm bloody tired of your damn whining the whoke soddin' time. _Please!_ Just for once shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her making Dru step back. She'd never seen her Spikey that mad. He'd been so cross. So lost….very very lost….Horrid in his mind..All terrible….

"Spike….My dark knight…..all life drowned….." She said, walking close to him, taking his hand. "I'll bring you back…My sweet sweet spike…." she said, her voice bittersweet. Like salty honey. But Spike shoved her away, her body crashing in the wall, looking up on him with frightened eyes. Her dark knight never hurt her unless she begged for him to do it. He got up, looking on her. One last look before leaving.

"No! Spike….my deary Spike!" she shouted, widening her eyes in horror as she knew he wouldn't come back either. She lost her deary Spike. Her dark knight had left her.

-!-

"Stop playing lame games. I'm tired, i wanna go home and actually have a free-_Spike_?" The Slayer said as the blond vampire stood infront of her suddenly. "I told you to never. As in never again, come back, Spike." She said, crossing her arms, looking on him with a stern look.

"Where is she?" he asked, ignoring the slayer's word completely. They were a piece of rubbish anyway. Buffy rolled eyes at him, and suddenly a brown haired teenager came. Not any of Buffy's earlier friends at least. The newbie looked him up and down and smirked.

"Faith, I told you to-" Buffy started, but the girl, Faith, apparently, cut her off. "-You never mentioning anything about him being hot, B." The girl said, smirking, twirling a stake in her hand. By some reason, Spike knew that she knew how to use it as well. Maybe not, but the additude said it all.

"He's not good looking!" Buffy protested, and Faith just continued to smirk, shaking her head, reapting "B" over and over again. As if she was disapointed. A thought crossed Spike's mind. The Slayer didn't suit to be called B. It was just so wrong. Even though the fight between the two teenagers about whether he was hot or not, was quite amusing, Spike didn't have time for that.

"Sol! Where is she?" Spike asked and Buffy and Faith turned to him. Buffy looked somewhat…..Sorry? No way. She was never sorry for him.

"Sol? The black haired chick. Fucked up vampire?" Faith asked and Buffy turned to her, glaring and Spike froze. Vampire? _Vampire_?….Bloody hell! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"She's a _vampire_?" Spike asked, his jaw tightning, his hands curling into fists.

"Angelus-" And for second time that night Buffy was cut off.

"Angelus? I'll kill that soddin' bastard. I won't just kill him. I'll break every bloody bone in him then drown him in holywater." He said and the worst was that Buffy knew he could do it. He could easilly do it.

"Not him….He got someone else. This Penn guy." Buffy explain while Faith was looking more and more bored. Spike could recall the name. He'd never met him though. He was a childe of Angelus, but Darla didn't like him very much so she'd convinced Angelus to leave him in Rome.

"She's a fucking nut case. The chick. Not very dangerous but a mess. Never seen her feed by someone, but she's annoyingly strong." Faith explained.

"But she's a Deler Demon…How can she be a fuckin' vampire?" Spike asked, not wanting this to be true. He wanted her just how she was. Innocent.

"Giles meant that Deler Demons could end up as vampires. Apparently with more, side effects. Stronger. More deeper feelings. Like, hunger, anger, rage, stuff like that's even worse." Buffy explain and Spike just wanted to close them out. This wasn't the truth. It just wasn't the truth. She would be changed. What if she didn't have any feelings for him longer. What if she didn't love him? If she ever did….Spike turned away from them, walking away. Buffy didn't try to chase after him. To kill him. She stopped Faith as well from trying anything. Which annoyed her greatly. Apparently B was doing vampire charity.

-!-

Spike walked down the street nearby the factory. He thought about all the time with Sol. Bloody hell…He couldn't take the fact that she was a vampire. Her personality would be lost. Gone and away. It was dreadful to think about. That she might be a completely other person. He thought about how different he's from William Pratt. The man he once was. Still, he somehow wasn't either. He was a fool for love and he'd always been. He'd most likely never get over that either. He would always be a fool for love.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard in the clear night. Things falling. The metal sound of something collapsing. Then. The scent hit him like a wave. Leather, smoke and jasmin. A scent she'd gotten from himself and Drusilla. Benath that there was a layer of honey and roses. Sol…Even though he was scared of what he would see, he wanted to see her as well. No, he needed to see her. He followed the scent. He saw the shadow of her. She couldn't see him. It was impossible. But her shadow froze. He walked closer and closer. He reached her. Her green eyes looked on him.

"Spike?"

To Be Continued

A/N: First chapter….wowXD

Please Review


	2. Ein Vampyrs Natur

Chapter 2: Ein Vampyrs Natur (_The Nature Of A Vampire) _

"Spike?" Sol asked, confused…hurt. She'd suddenly becomed a monster and he was gone, had just left. With Drusilla? It had been the worst thing he'd ever done to her.

"Sol….you're a bloody vampire…" was everything Spike could get himself to say.

"It wasn't as if I tried to become one….Beside, you'd just left, which Dru…." she said, and Spike frowned.

"You was the one leaving the first place. Saying you couldn't take to be around here anymore. Don't soddin' try to blame me." Spike said, glaring harshly on her making her step back, her eyes wore confusion and she muttered to herself, before looking on him.

"What…I..I never left. I never left you." she said, her voice soft and almost unhearble and Spike tilted his head. What? She had, An…..damn….."That bloody bastard." Spike sweared to himself and Sol saw on him, tilting her head, she walked against him, she took his hand, he didn't say anything, her fingers was trailing his face, confusing him, she looked up on him, tilting her head even more.

"It is you….I've missed you…..I've missed you so much….I was….he just grabbed me…..we talked, he seemed so nice…and he just…he….He bit. Turning me into one of you." she said, a thick tear falling down her face before she hugged him, tight. As if she was afraid he's slip away from her and never return. She was….she was different than any other vampire. She should have gotten used to being a vampire now. But she was scared. It was reaking from her, she was scared of what she was in another way than any vampire he'd meet. She didn't know what was going on around her. He hugged her close, smelling her hair, standing there, in what felt like ages. It had been too long since he'd inhaled her scent. Since he'd seen her eyes. Those magic eyes that made him forget everything that tortured his mind. She looked up on him, she stood on her toes, kissing him softly, and Spike returned the kiss, long.

"I need you…..I need you so much…." she said against his lips, moaning as he kissed down her neck, up her jaw and to her lips again. He looked on her, resting his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes. She was different, very different. Nothing like any other vampire he'd meet. Not stronger or anything like that. But her aura was different. She stepped back and a growl escaped her tummy and he looked down on her. Every bone was showing. Even though her clothes. She wasn't eating. She wasn't feeding at all.

"Why aren't you feeding?" he asked, almost whispering and she looked down on the ground.

"It's haunting my mind…I killed one man…..I've been having nightmares ever since." she said, biting her lip, and Spike tilted his head ever so slightly. Why? It was in her nature. A vampire's nature. She shouldn't have problems like that. He didn't understand.

"And…What if i grow fat…" she said, in a quiet whisper, and Spike took her chin, tilting her head to look in his eyes.

"You're _too _thin, love. You have to eat."

"No, no…I'm not. And I can't…I just can't…..I can't take more nightmares. It hurts so much in my head, paining me so much…Please don't make me. Please…." she begged, her eyes wearing the fright of seeing things her eyes could not bear to witness. It was heartbreaking, even for a vampire like Spike. But he'd never been normal. He'd fallen for a human, a human that had been his prisioner. But he would make her deal with it. She would be his vampire princess.

"Come on." he said, kissing her, before taking her hand, walking with her, her smiling widely. For the first as long as she'd been a vampire she was actually happy. She felt good. Her love was back and they would be for forever.

-!-

"Look who blondie hooked up with. I knew we should have staked him." Faith said with a smirk as the scoobies saw the new vampire couple walking against them, Spike smirking. Even Sol had a dark glimt in her eyes. The one that only a vampire had. Even Angel had it at times. Even though he had a soul. It showed the nature of a vampire. They're nature to cause pain and caos in the world. Bathing in the blood of the innocent ones. It was the vampire's nature. Even if you had a soul, which was Angel's case.

Cordelia felt almost a bit disapointed. Now had even Sol disapeared into the dark. Xander had cheated on her. The family's money was gone. Her life was going fairly bad. She hadn't bought a single clothing in a month. It was a new experience for her. She's been truly upset when they meet Sol, _as _a vampire. She was most likely the most upset one of them all. Well, she and Willow. There was no doubt that they was the one that had befriened her the most. But when they'd understood that she wasn't much of a threat, seeing she actually didn't kill people once. Well, not as she knew. But now….Cordelia Chase was truly scared her _bestfriend _ had been lost to the darkness.

"Faith, please!" Buffy said looking on Faith, the new slayer. Buffy didn't really like her, she was too…too…She seemed like she belonged to the other side. And the fact that she'd replaced Kendra haunted Buffy's mind. It reminded her about the mistakes from the last year. Letting herself sleep with him. If she'd been a good girl she wouldn't. And then she wouldn't have caused so much death and pained for sooo many. The vampiress infront of her would might even be human still.

"Spike…come on. Let's go…Please, I'm tired." Sol suddenly said, everyone turning their heads to her, surprised by her sudden words. No one could mistake the doubt in her eyes. The eating fright. Spike sighed, looking on her.

"Please…..I beg you." she begged, giving him her raindeer look, biting her lip and he sighed once more. But this time over how good she was to convince him to things. Bloody annoying. But still. He loved her…..Why? That he didn't know. Would never understand it either. He just did.

To Be Continued

A/N:

Please Review! Pretty please.

Oh, btw. Remember to vote for The Sun on

www . sunnydawards . dragonydreams . com

Another thing. I'll most likely won't post so often in a while cause I got really much to do and in only 18 days-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- will the school start again **-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **


	3. AN

A/N:

I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of update. I'm reaaally busy and sadly, there's a lot of lackness on interest. I won't quit it though, just pausing some-.-

I'm writing some of it at times and I hope you all understand

Meanwhile, take a look at my blog; www . wishiwasinthe70s . blogspot . com


	4. Against The Nature

Chapter 3:Against The Nature

Spike and Sol walked into the Bronze, both smirking. Sol was a vampire now. She was bad, she was nasty, she was everything she shouldn't be. She was a living dead one. Spike looked on her, smirking. She hadn't changed anything in apparence since she got sired. Not even style. Though, her skin was even paler. He hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck, smirking at her reaction. Sol looked around, people was so different now. Before she always felt so little, so weak, but not now. They was the ones that was weak and scared. Not her. Not anymore. She could feel all their emotions and she loved that feeling. It was the first time she'd been comfortable being a vampire. All thank to Spike. God how she loved him. God how she loved what he was to her at the moment. As he nibbled on her earlobe she let out a moan. She turned to him, smirking.

"This is fantastic, Spike. This new body, this new shape…It's absolutly fantastic." she said, before kissing him, long and passionate, but still rough. Others were giving them strange glances but the two vampires didn't care. Why should they care? Vampires doesn't care. They do whatever they want and they love it like that. Sol broke the kiss and looked down on the growd, seeing they was in the upper part of the club.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, pet?" Spike asked, purring in her ear, making her smile, no, smirk. Definatly smirk.

"Nothing…Just that i love this…I like you." she said, looking on the ground, sighing happily as he traced her neck with soft kisses. She was happy, really happy and she was ready to start her life as a vampire with Spike in ages…or what?

-!-

He tried getting her to kill something. He just had to. She was a vampire for god's sake! She needed the blood and she couldn't depend on drinking from him whole her life. That was just wrong. Real fucking wrong. She needed to learn to handle herself. It was just something she needed to do. But she wouldn't. It was wrong. She knew she was a vampire, but she couldn't do it. She'd tried before but there was something stopping her.

"Spike! No! I can't! I just can't! I want to…..I want to make this but I can't! I…The thought makes me sick. I can't kill anyone…I'm not a murder." she said, frustrated and kicked in the ground and Spiked sighed, walking close to her, and she gave him a frustrated look. "I don't want to…." she whispered, and he cupped her cheek, looking her in her eyes.

"Then you won't." he said, simply, though, Spike was Spike. He would make her. He always made people do what he wanted.

"Sure? Sure you won't force me into something I don't want?" she asked, tilting her head, there was a touch of almost….anger in her voice? Spike didn't get it, and raised a eyebrow at the young vampire.

"I know you, Spike. I know how you are. And I won't kill anyone, i can't. I'm not like you." she said, looking down on the ground before looking up on him.

"Sol, you're a vampire, you're a bloody vampire. It's in your soul. Runnin' through your veins." he said, tighting his jaw at her sigh. "I know i'm a vampire, I know, I know. But i'm not like that….I can't kill, Spike. I just can't. Easy as that…" she said, before taking a deep breath, "If you can't deal with that, don't be around me." she said before turning to walk away. Spike rolled his eyes at her, smirking slightly.

"Runnin' away doesn't help you, love." he said, and she turned looking on him. "You're a egoistic bastard, Spike. You care only about what others think about. Well, newflash, William, they've lost all respect for you when you got all softboy. Too bad they don't know you haven't changed at all." she said, glaring. Normally the male vampire would have found it cute but he couldn't, not know. He sneered at her.

"Haven't changed? I've changed all for you." he said, but Sol just shaked her head. "You can't change, you can't love. You're a fool for love, but still you can't love at all. It's impossible for you." she said, trying to seem tough, trying her best to not seem hurt at all.

"And you can? You're a vampire, Sol. A bloody vampire. You're screamin' for blood." he said, but she just continued to shake her head. "No, Spike…No, i'm not. I'm not some monster that can just kill people. I can't." she said, frustrated. Why couldn't he just understand that it wasn't in her nature to do that? Why? Spike was about to say something he suddenly frowned, stepping back.

"Bloody hell….You got a soul…" he said.

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, and sorry for the long break…which, might not be done yet:S at least i've given you a little piece more. Keep reading and reveiwing.


End file.
